


Life or death

by Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mafia Levi, Minor Violence, Police Detective Eren, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut, Smut, no longer a one shot, there's fluff in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/pseuds/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this Doujinshi http://mangaxanime.livejournal.com/146050.html<br/>Levi is a mafia Boss and Eren is the idiot detective who's sense of justice landed him in an awkward situation. Levi is all ready to kill Eren and use him as an example to others who dare defy him. And he will as soon as Eren stops being attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightcrawler554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/gifts), [XxstrifexX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxstrifexX/gifts).



> I made this because I really like writing Ereri. I also wanted to write this to two people who really inspire me in my fics! umm k READ THE GAY

A short yet strangely intimidating man stepped into a cold and empty room. Locked away in a warehouse far from society, he was feeling quite smug at the situation in front of him. He knew nobody would find him or his crew this far from the main city. His competition was a bunch of idiots. Well that could wait; he had far more pressing matters to deal with. He was going to make sure this idiot in front of him suffered, and he was going to do it without any regret. After all he wasn’t the feared Levi for his outstanding personality. It’s almost ironic that he is so feared, even though he barely reached 5”4 he has the strength to take out at least ten men without breaking a sweat. He could shoot better than most trained snipers and his only training had been hit or get hit. And speaking of hit he had to take care of one now. He killed many before this one is no different.  
Or at least that’s what he’ll keep telling himself. Lying down in the middle of the room is a bruised and battered police detective Eren Jaeger. He had been beaten severely and if he lived through this he probably had scars that would last a lifetime. Life had a grand way of pulling its pants down and taking a complete shit on your fate. Whether it’s from your car breaking down or being at the wrong place at the wrong time, life spared no one.

 

For Eren his downfall had been when he met this deviously gorgeous man at a bar. He had just broken up with this fiancé and he really just wanted a drink. He was a rising star as a detective and had solved many impossible cases. He had purposely chosen to stay out of the limelight so he wouldn’t be recognized the moment he stepped into certain areas. His anonymous approach had always proven to be one of his biggest successes. He had a nice life but it came crashing down when his fiancé announced she was leaving him for another man. Eren didn’t want to relive the scene so he opted to drink his cares away. Upon entering the bar he wasted no time making himself comfortable at a booth in the corner and ordering multiple shots of straight vodka. He didn’t want to sip cutely on some drink he wanted to be sick by the time he left. And he was doing just fine until someone suddenly walked past him and stopped Eren mid shot. Eren had a knack for being over observant and everything was magnetized in his eyes. He was able to catch things quickly and more sharply than most people. The man walking by was short but stunningly handsome. He had the sharpest features that looked dangerously feminine but instead enhanced his masculinity. He had pale skin and was very short. He had short black that looked like silk and Eren couldn’t see fully but he caught glimpse of an undercut in the back. His face was in a scowl but enhanced his cold gray eyes. As if his face wasn’t enough, the man had on the impeccable suit. It had to be tailored and expensive. It was black and smooth just like his hair. It seemed above this hole in the wall bar Even though his faced looked uninviting Eren was beyond intrigued, he had never found a man or woman so attractive especially upon the first glance.

 

Eren had been so wrapped up in staring he hadn’t realized the man had slowed down and was now glaring at him. Eren felt like he was in a trance but he was snapped out of it when he heard a cough. He jumped and realized the man was walking towards him. He leaned in close to Erens face and was sporting a mischievous smirk

“See something you like?”

“Uh...um…nice suit?”

The man chuckled and leaned in to Erens ear.

“You know most people wouldn’t give me a second glance.” Eren didn’t know why, this man was perfection.

“I’m not most people.”

At his “smooth” reply the man leaned back and stared into Erens face. In a flash he leaned in and kissed Erens cheek. Eren never knew a cheek kiss could light his insides on fire. Before he could gather his thoughts, the man winked at Eren a left. He was gone as quickly as he came. Eren chalked it up to his 6th shot of vodka and figured the alcohol was working just fine. This was a onetime thing. He’ll never see the unnamed beautiful man again.

 

Levi had walked into the room and gazed at the man in front of him. He is the current mafia boss and he was ruthless. Many feared him and none tried to defy him. That was until some piece of shit in the police force decided to start arresting his men. He had men on the force and he couldn’t believe someone dared to go against Levi. He found out it was some detective named Eren Jaeger who had some stupid need for justice. Well he was going to show the Eren some justice. He’ll use him as an example and make sure nobody ever fucked with him again.

 

And that is what he told himself until he saw Eren on the ground. He was shocked to see it was the kid from the bar awhile ago. He remembered him because nobody ever stared Levi in the face for long. And that was rather they recognized him or not. People were naturally scared of him, but this kid wasn’t scared, he even looked interested. Not to mention he was fucking beautiful. He had tanned skin that seemed to glow in the bars low lit atmosphere, he had messy hair that only enhanced his face. Speaking of his face it was strangely young looking but Levi could tell by the strong jaw and toned muscles he was an adult. He was slim but very toned. But his eyes are what got to Levi. They were the most brilliant shade of green and Levi had to get a closer look. Levi was so tempted to bed him that night, but he had too much business to take care of so he opted to toy with him instead. When he kissed his cheek the warmth that jumped to him almost made him stay. But he had to take care of business so he left quickly before he could change his mind.

 

How ironic that the only person to ever intrigue him outside of what they could do for him or against him ended up as the detective fucking his work. He wanted to untie Eren and ravish him but he had a job to do.

 

And Eren recognized him and realized he was attracted to a monster. When he realized this was the Levi that had caused so much hell he couldn’t think about that night. All that mattered to him was justice. What was illegal was wrong and people had to be punished. He should be scared of Levi knowing he was coming in to finish the job but his stubborn attitude refused to bend. He would fight till the end.  
Levi picked up a lone gun on the floor and stalked to Eren Jaeger and looked down at the person scowling. Even before his death this kid had this look of determination. Levi was beginning to wish he didn’t have to kill him, this kid had willpower. But what did it matter he was just another roadblock.

“You really want to die that badly huh?”  
He pointed the gun to Eren

“Policeman Eren Jaeger.”

Eren looked up and refused to give in to fear.

“If you’re going to kill me then hurry up and do it! How much more time are you going to waste talking?”

O this kid had balls(no pun intended). He was stubborn and abrasive. He would have never pegged that blushing brat to have this much personality. He bent down and grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt.

“Even if I’m not quick that’s fine right? I was just thinking about a good place to put my bullet. Where do you want it to enter you hmm?”  
He pointed at Erens neck “here?” he moved down to his chest and asked “here?” when Eren refused to say anything he slid the gun down slowly and stopped at Erens belly button

“or even” he slid the gun down until it rested right at Eren cock:

“From here?”

“You bastard!” Eren whispered.

 

Levi smiled deviously and decided his own protocol be damned. He could have followed through but he caught a flash of lust pass Erens eyes when his gun rested on his cock. It was the same look he gave Levi after Levi kissed his cheek. And he couldn't deny his attraction to Eren. He knew this kid would be too stubborn to admit his want out loud. Too bad his body couldn’t tell any lies.

“What is it? Does this gun not interest you?” he dropped the gun on the floor. He placed his hands on Erens knees and pulled Erens lower half towards him. From this position

Levi's clothed erection was nestled between Erens cock and his anus.

 

“Then what about my other gun?”

When Erens back hit the wall and he looked at Levi with great shock. This is not what he signed up for. He was just trying to do what’s right. How in the hell did he end up in this situation. He wanted to curse Levi out and demand once again to just be shot. He had to keep thinking of his brains being blown out to calm the fire currently burning in his lower half. When Levi placed the gun by his cock he was not pleased at the erection he got. This had to be his mind losing it! He had planned to not go down without a fight. Damn this man for being so damn attractive. He couldn’t think straight and as Levi started grinding slowly against his erection Eren had to fight back a moan. Damn his body and its needs.

 

Levi felt Eren getting harder by the second. He wanted Eren to fall apart in his arms. He usually just fucked quickly and hard, but he wanted this to last. He wanted to wreck Eren and make him think of nobody else. He would have to figure out what to do after this, but for now he wanted to focus on the green eyed brat staring at him with a mix of lust and confusion.

Levi leaned in close leaving a small space between his mouth and Erens.

“Eren.” He breathes out huskily. Pleased to feel Eren getting harder at the sound of his voice.

“Don’t worry; this guns bullet will be able to enter you just fine.”

“Fuck.” Is all Eren could manage to say. Before Eren could think about his decision he leaned in and closed the space between himself and Levi. He knew there would be consequences to this but Eren didn’t care. Everything about this was unrealistic and couldn’t end smoothly but his lower half had taken precedence over his self control. If he was going to die after this, at least he could die after a good orgasm.

 

When he kissed Levi it obviously caught the man by surprise but he bounced back. Levi wrapped his hands around Erens neck and quickly dominated the kiss. He wasted no time deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue into Erens mouth. The two men sat there for awhile with their tongues dancing around, neither refusing to come up for air first. Levi pulled Eren in closer and kissed even harder as if he was trying to steal the air from Eren. Realizing this wouldn’t be as much fun if Eren was tied up he pulled back and looked into Erens eyes. His pupils were blown and lust filled. His cheeks were flushed and gave him an innocent look. Even though they were both gasping for air Levi smashed his mouth back into Erens because he could not resist that face.

 

Erens mind was spinning out of control. Levis tongue was almost jammed down his throat and Eren was trying hard to remember if anyone had ever made him want to cum from kissing alone. Levi suddenly pulled away from him taking a trail of saliva with his departure. He looked at Eren again and Eren was wondering if Levi was regretting initiating this.

“I don’t think I have to tell you what happens if you try and run right?”  
Eren bit his lip and tried to answer but his mind was mush. Levi grabbed his chin and pulled Erens face close to his again.

“I’m waiting for an answer Jaeger.”

“N...no. I’m too hard to even run.”

This kid really had balls. Levi pulled out the pocket knife he keeps in his pocket like a teenager keeps a cell phone. He reached behind Eren and began cutting him loose. After ten minutes of full concentration Eren was set free from his bonds. He wasn’t quite sure what to do next and looked at Levi. They had a staring contest to see who would make the first move. Both were so hard one touch could end either. It had been a long time either man had gotten laid. It was obviously apparent in the room that was now thick with desire.

 

Levi decided to make the first move. He couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to take his time but the more he stared into those eyes the more his self control waned. He would claim him and take it slow another time.

“Eren I am not one for romantic foreplay.”

“Do I look like some Disney princess to you?”

“No, but you’ll be yelling like a damsel in distress soon enough.”

“I hope for all these big promises you can follow through.”

 

Erens patience was running out the door and he had enough of this. He began taking off his own clothes hoping Levi would get the hint. It appeared he did as he started undressing as well. Eren had sore move slow because he was sore from the beating he got before Levi walked in. he pulled off his pants inch by inch and his boxers followed suit. He almost hissed as the cool air hit his erection.

 

Levi assumed Eren was trying to tease him by the way he was sensually taking off his clothes. He moved in a quicker pace and when he was finished he caught Eren staring at his cock. Where Erens was long Levis was thick. This will be fun he thought to himself.

“I don’t have any lube and unless you want a fire in your ass I suggest you do something about it.”

Eren smiled as he caught the hint and he positioned his face in front of Levis erection. He took an experimental lick and was almost smug in the sudden breath of air Levi took in. He used his right hand to stroke the shaft and moved down. As he stroked the bottom half he took the top part in his mouth and started licking around the top. He squeezed Levi as he started sucking.

Then he removed his hand and moved his mouth farther and farther down, trying to take as much in as possible. He was hungry for this and he was going to make Levi a mess when he was done. When he reached the shaft he started sucking and bobbing his head up and down. He felt Levi squirm and it encouraged him to take more in his mouth. He didn’t have a gag reflex and soon he had taken so much of Levi in, Eren could feel pubic hair tickling his face. His sucking and bobbing only got harder as he heard curses and grunts coming from above. He was slurping nosily, and sloppily devouring this penis like it was his last meal.

He felt like he was on top of the world until he felt something trying to press into his entrance. He was so shocked he lost his rhythm and almost choked. He pulled his mouth up and was about to move his mouth away when a hand pushed him back down.

“Don’t stop goddamnit.”

Eren was at a lost when a finger slid into his entrance and wasted no time trusting in and out. With the lack of lube it was uncomfortable but not painful. Levi had coated his fingers well in spit. Eren was trying to regain composure when another digit slid in. as Levi began stretching and moving his hand in and out of Eren, Erens sucking got frantic and sloppier. If Levi didn’t hurry up they would both be finished before the main event.

Levi removed his hand and yanked Eren off of his cock. He pulled Eren up to straddle him. He wanted Eren to ride his cock while he pounded into him.

Eren was getting more excited by the second. He would ride Levi so hard the man would forget his name. Levi reached around and pushed his fingers back into Eren to finish preparing him. He added a third finger, causing a moan from Eren. Levi trusted hard and fast in and out of Eren trying to find his prostate. When Eren half moaned half yelled

Levi knew he found it.

Not wanting to wait any longer he pulled out of Eren and grabbed his hips. Eren wrapped his arms around Levis neck and braced himself. As Levi started filling Eren up he pulled him into a heated and frantic kiss. The kiss captured all the grunts and moans coming from Eren.

“Shit you are tight!”

“Shit you are big!”

When Levi was fully pushed into Eren he waited for the other to move first. He hoped Eren knew what was coming.

Eren was waiting for the pain to recede so he could fuck himself silly on Levis cock. In that moment he was glad he wasn't a complete virgin. Having sex with men and women paid off. 

As the uncomfortable pain went down and pleasure seeped in, he did an experimental bounce on Levi and mewled at the pleasure.

 

Levi felt himself snap at Erens moan and started thrusting into Eren hard not giving him anymore time to think. He wrapped his arms around Erens waist and started picking him up almost off his cock and slamming him back down. Erens grip around his neck tightened as this rough pleasure jumped throughout his body burning him to the bone. He couldn't let Levi dominate the entire experience. He began bouncing on Levi meeting every harsh thrust leaving the loud sound of skin slapping skin to echo the room. Erens bouncing got harder and more intense as Levis thrusting became frantic. Levi was losing himself in this tight warm heat. It was eating his cock up and would occasionally contract, making him moan in extreme pleasure.

“Shit Eren!”

Levi was moaning despite being the one doing the penetrating. The way Eren was bouncing on his dick had him seeing stars. His thrust couldn’t keep up and this brat was going to make him finish first.

 

Before he could finish Levi pulled out of Eren and pushed him to floor. He took Erens legs and threw them over his shoulder. He grabbed Eren behind his knees and pushed himself back in without warning.

“Fuck!”

“You like this Eren hmm? You like me pounding deep inside you?” Levi was trying to sound in control but his voice was cracked. He was trying to wreck Eren but the kid may be wrecking him.

 

  
Levi was fucking deep into Eren and had now hit his prostrate. Eren was drooling and being reduced to a whimpering mess. But he needed more, before this ended, he needed Levi deeper inside of him, he needed to have the feel of Levi committed to his memory forever.

“Levi faster!”

“I can’t hear you Eren, what was that?”

“I sa said faster! Harder!”

Levi couldn’t even reply he pulled out and rammed back into Eren with everything he had. He was about to come and he was going to make sure this was the strongest orgasm either men ever had.  He rammed as deep and hard into Eren as he could, refusing to let up. He reveled in every lewd moan or scream that pushed past Erens lips. Levi was cursing and moaning Erens name. His pace was frantic and he had no rhythm.

Eren felt heat pooling into his stomach. He was seeing white and black dots. His body was on fire and he could no longer hold on. The harsh way Levi was pounding into him, had only added to his pleasure. With a mighty scream he yelled Levis name and strings of white shot out his body. Wave after wave of pleasure shot out of Eren making him jump and tremble.

When Levi saw the boy orgasm he could no longer hold back. He arched his back and yelled out an animalistic groan and he shot his load off into Eren. He rode his orgasm rocking into Eren until nothing was left.

Completely exhausted he collapsed on top and a spent and boneless Eren.

Neither wanted to move hell or even breathe. For both this was the best sex either had ever experienced in his life. The sounds of heavy breathing echoed throughout the room. The room smelled like sweat and sex. Both men were drenched in sweat and cum. As nasty as they felt neither could move to get some of the spunk off.  
After sometime Levi looked at the boy under him. He face was completely red and his hair was stuck to his forehead. His eyes were clamped shut and his lips were parted. It was the most intoxicating sight Levi had ever seen.

He couldn’t kill him and that bothered Levi to no end. He was the ruthless king that spared no one. This kid was supposed to be the example and teach everyone the consequences of defying Levi! He had stomped on his territory and deserved his punishment.  
But damn he had to admit, this stubborn kid impressed him. His will was strong and even after getting beat horribly; his determination was still present in his eyes. They held a fire in them that Levi didn’t see even in his most loyal men. He couldn’t kill the kid but he didn’t know what to do.

 

Eren was regaining composure and was trying to figure out what happens next. He didn’t know if this was his last moments alive, or if he was going to be held captive. For him everything had always been about right and wrong. People who broke the law deserved to be punished, yet here he was getting fucked senseless by a mafia boss. Eren felt the lines between right and wrong blurred.

“Eren, you know I am supposed to kill you.”

“Yes I know.”

They stared at each other a long time. All Levi had to do was get the gun and end this. But fuck he was in charge so if he wanted to change the rules, he dared someone to question him.

“I’m not.”

“What?”

“I am not going to kill you.”

“I heard you! But if not then what are you going to do to me?”

Levi paused before answering.

“I’m going to let you go”  
Eren looked at him in complete shock. This can’t be real.

“But there are conditions.”

Ok, Eren thought. This makes sense.

“You can’t tell anybody where I am or what I look like. You have to convince everyone that you were beaten and left to die. This also means if someone is attached to me, you can’t arrest him.”

“Levi, I can’t do that! I can’t just let criminals go free! It’s wrong and what will that say to the people who deserve justice?”

“Eren it’s either that or you die. The way I see it, you dying would do more harm than good. You can’t touch my men but what about all the others. I read about you, you are good at your job. If you die who will solve those cases. This is the best I can do. And if you choose to follow these conditions you cannot regret them.”  
Eren thought long and hard. He wanted to shout and cry but he couldn’t do either. Everything had been black or white but now he was sucked into this big space of gray. He had worked hard to make sure justice was served, and now because of his hormones he had to decide between death and letting his morals go. He was obnoxiously self righteous and this would kill him.

“Eren.” Levi whispered softly. He saw the wheels turning in Erens mind. He knew this was killing the kid and in his selfish mind he hoped Eren choose to follow his orders.  
Eren looked up at Levi with tears threatening to fall. During the conversation Levi somehow pulled Eren across his lap, with Erens legs on one side and his head resting on Levis chest. When he looked up at Levi he was quickly pulled into a kiss. This one felt different, Eren felt something possessive in the kiss. Despite this situation he was melting into this kiss. He wondered what would happen if he decided to live. Would he get to see Levi again? Maybe the sex was clouding his mind but nobody ever had this effect on his body before.

Levi pulled back slightly with their lips still touching.

“Live Eren.” He commanded softly.

“Ok.” Eren sounded defeated. He was stubborn and usually never bended to anyone’s willed unless brute force was used. However he found himself submitting to Levi.  
Levi captured Eren in another kiss. This one was deeper, more desperate. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other making it hard for one to tear away if they wanted to. As they moved away Levi figured he had to do something or Eren would regret this forever. Still wrapped tightly around each other Levi said

“If anything happens to you I’ll take care of you. And if you need anything, I’ll take care of you”

“I can handle myself just fine.”

“Think about where you are brat and shut up.”

“Levi.”

“Yes?”

“What happens after this? After I leave?”

 

Levi knew he meant what happens between them. Eren appeared to be strong but he didn’t know if this kind of pressure would break him. He also didn’t want him with anyone else, that face that was flushed red by pleasure was something Levi didn’t want another soul to see.  
Eren figured if he was going to hell for going against everything he stood for he might as well go deeper. The only things he knew about Levi were from his file. He also heard of his reputation but that didn’t match what he just did. What he was doing was dangerous and even hinting at something further with Levi was dangerous. But if he was going to be breaking the law he might as well have something to look forward to. He didn’t know what would happen in the future but he wouldn’t think any harder, or he would face regret.

 

“Like I said you idiot, I’ll take care of you.”

No more words were said when Levi claimed Eren in another kiss and laid him on the floor. When Eren began grinding against Levi, thoughts flew out the door. Eren wrapped his legs around Levis waist as Levi pushed back into him slowly. Neither fully understood why emotions were so high or why this time was almost tender, it was kind of out of their character but it felt nice.

As they slowly rocked against each other into another climax Eren decided if he couldn’t arrest Levis men, he would work twice as hard capturing every other criminal out there. Levi decided he would take care of this Eren Jaeger and address the foreign feelings coursing through them.

And this was the start of a backwards romance.


	2. how did i end up with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi deal with post hot sex a month later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do a one shot and it will be a one shot only ONE DAY I'll do the thing!

It’s raining outside. The rain is coming down at an alarmingly fast pace. When the thunder booms into the night it sets off the feeling of fear. With each lightening strike the fear of when the thunder will roar or how loud it will roar sends off feelings of terror. 

 

“Eren I love you! Take care of your sister; she’ll need you more than you ever know.”

“Mom doesn’t leave me, what will we do without you.”

 

The lightening had been the men breaking into their home. No one could anticipate the thunder that would clap loudly and change Eren Jaeger and Sister Mikasa Ackerman’s lives. It happened too fast: the glass crashing, the loud noises, the revealing of the men, and then BOOM. A gun shots off hitting his mom and she crumples to the ground. The men run off right after leaving the victims to their misery.

“Mom!”

“MOM!!”

 

Eren shot out of bed as sweat drenched his body. He felt hot and cold at the same time. His heart was beating quickly and harshly and his hands were shaking.  
“I haven’t dreamed that in almost years.” Eren said out loud to himself at work later on.  
Eren knew what the cause of his dreams was. When his mom died Eren decided that day he would make sure anybody like those criminals who killed his mom, would suffer. Instead of turning to crime, he dedicated himself to the police force the moment he was able to enter. He had studied hard in school and thanks to his best friend Armin Arlert; he was able to make top ten of the class. His determination drove him and kept him afloat. He worked throughout high and also worked out at the gym. While he had no outstanding talents, his drive pushed him far past those who were naturally gifted. His dedication to justice, hard work, and commitment is how he landed his job as detective. He was one of the youngest detectives ever. When he joined his sister Mikasa had followed him along, which had been no surprise as she swore to stay by his side. But where he became a detective, she stayed as a patrol officer, and she was known for being as useful as a full team of officers. As for his best friend Armin, he was one of the top assistant district attorneys in the area. They were all the young and ripe age of 27. None of them should be as high ranking as they are, but when one is strong, determined, and a brain that is outclassed by none other, there is no surprise that the trio dominates the crime scene.

Eren wasn’t afraid of anybody and their threats meant nothing. He was stubborn and once he had a goal in mind he was going to follow through. This caused him a lot of trouble. It’s this stubbornness that made him end up by Levi in the first place.

 

Levi

It had been a month since that night. And it had been one of the longest months of his life. First Levi decided to make his story more believable he left nasty hickeys along his chest and arm. He was lucky they were in the heat of the moment and he couldn’t get him back. He already had cuts, and bad bruises thanks to his stupid men but that was beside the point. After that night of passion and betrayal Eren had avoided Levi like the plague. He knew there was something between them, but making Eren agree to those terms shook him to the core. He wanted to hate Levi and he wish he could take back that night. Sometimes he would dream about their time together and he would wake up stiff and hard. He knows who Levi is and what he is capable of. He knows that it was luck that the man took a small attraction to him. He wanted to hate Levi for giving him the best pleasure he had ever received. He wanted to hate him for making him feel more alive than he has ever felt, only to snatch it away.  
In only a month Eren had come across some of Levi’s men. And with each man he had to bullshit through the reports and come up with idiot reasons for letting them go. Each time a man had left free Eren thought they took a piece of him with them. He wants to hate Levi so bad.

 

But he can’t.

And he can’t forget about him either. He wants to be in his arms again. He wants those lips to complete him again. But he hasn’t worked this hard to give it all up. Like he decided   
that night, he was going to go extra hard on those he could target. If someone landed on his desk they would surely be in jail before the week was over. Erens sheer will to do justice kept him afloat. Otherwise he would have fallen into depravity.

 

With a small renewed sense of justice, Eren walked out of his office and headed home. Nobody knew of his plight and for safety reasons he is going to keep it that way. He knew when he got home, Mikasa will have a hot dinner ready or if she is on duty, a nice helping of food in the fridge. If it wasn’t for his sister, he would die from fast food and TV dinners.

Eren was lost in his own thoughts and didn’t pay a lot of attention to the two officers passing him up.

 

“Well look at detective Potter, I mean Jaeger.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes I said potter, because you are known as the boy who lived.”

“Who the hell are you? And why are officers in the detective’s offices?”

“Don’t worry about that brat. Just know we work for Levi. I don’t know how you managed to escape but I am almost impressed. Levi spares nobody.”

Eren felt the blood leaving him. Having come face to face with officers working for Levi he felt that crashing feeling again. Eren didn’t even bother to respond as he sulked away. He felt defeated, even if it was only a few men. Granted his pride may have a big part, but this was against everything he stood for.

 

Eren sulked home and drifted into a half assed conversation with Mikasa and slowly ate his dinner. He then took a hot shower and collapsed on his bed. He was tired and he wanted to do nothing else but rest his aching bones, brains, and heart.

He would have to forget about Levi and moved on. He had to forget the passion that shot between them and try and make it seem like a one night stand.  
But with the way his heart felt, this was going to take awhile.

 

Levi thought about Eren a lot. He was thinking about him now in this current situation. Someway somehow word had spread like wildfire in the underground world that the infamous Levi let someone go free. Such a thing was unheard especially in Levis life. As the boss he owned businesses that doubled as his different bases. He had men for his men. Doing time in the army had given him a discipline that many men in this life do not have. He wasn’t afraid of anybody and that extended to the threats thrown his way. His rivals were the biggest fucking idiots around. They thought they had a chance but the sad truth is they were just his puppets to keep him entertained. Something to pass the time. 

 

He had spies all over. And his spies were loyal. As much as Levi handed out cruel punishments, he also had great benefits for those who followed and shut the hell up like good pets. They had safety for their family, great amounts of money, o and their lives.

But Eren wasn’t a pet. No his will is too free, he is too much of a free spirit to be someone’s pet. But Levi also knew Eren had to be monitored to make sure the guilt didn’t eat him alive. He knew this was hard for him, he saw the look of heartbreak in his eyes. It almost made Levi cave but he had a job to do and a life to live.

 

“LEVI! O DEAR LEVIII”

“Ah fuck it’s you. Hanji what do you want and why?”

“Well I...”

“No.”

“Levi I didn’t say anything.”

“I know its perfection.”

“You’re a meanie. Anyways I came to report to you that the Braun families son Reiner heard about your um “love act”. He decided to try and take Eren for his own and use that as leverage against you. This information was given to me by a Connie Springer, I don’t believe he works you and him but he hates Reiner for something that happened with his mom.”

“And for this information what was the cost?”

 

“5 grand. He’s trying to leave and take his girlfriend and get out of this life.”

 

“Well make sure it goes through. I don’t give a fuck either way.”

 

“Ok and according to Connie also, Reiner has been boasting about you getting too soft and has planning to take over. He says taking over your turf with make his dads empire UN   
breakable. It’s not really about Eren but he thinks Eren will force you to submit.”

“Well then he is the biggest fucking idiot ever. Nobody makes Levi submit.”

 

“Levi.” Hanji sounded scared.

“What?”

“What is young going to do to him?”

“O nothing you’ll see.”

Levi seemed calm on the outside but his insides were spewing waves of hate. Going after a boss or his heir would be crazy. But Levi was already crazy so this was his normal. Levi will show this Reindeer or whatever his name is just how dangerous it is to mess with Levi, or whets his.  
It was two days since Erens weird encounter with those officers. It took a lot of alcohol, sleep, and throwing himself into work to try and forget that talk. And well Levi. He was failing at this, he missed the dumb man. He wondered what he was doing and if he was really just a call away. He didn’t get to find out because suddenly his co-worker Marco Bodht was rushing towards him full speed.

 

“Shit Eren you need to see this!”

“What is it Marco?”

“Viewing room now!”

Marco let Eren to the room where they watch DVDs and videos of crime scenes and security cameras. Eren wondered what the big deal was until he glanced at the screen. He paled when he saw it.

 

On the screen was some blond hair and obviously buff kid. He looked scared and was holding up a sign. It read “I am Reiner and I am pathetic. I am far out of my league and I   
deserve to be reminded of who I am.”

 

Tears were pouring out of his eyes as an evil and dark laugh reverberated not only around the video but beyond the video and in the viewing room. A dark voice came was heard saying “let this be a lesson to those who defy the king!”

 

With those words multiple gun shots were placed in Reiner’s arms, legs, and stomach. His tongue was then cut out and he was left to die. There the movie ended. The entire room sat in shock, horror, fear, and awe. Reiner had been a bitch to deal with but that death was a lot.

 

Suddenly the man in charge spoke up.

 

“I want my best men on this. We need to figure out who did this and bring them in. even if Reiner was a criminal he is now officially a victim.”  
Everyone nodded grimly and set to work. Eren was the only one that remained. He thought he was going to be sick. He heard that laugh and he already knew only one man capable of such evil.

 

Eren almost passed out but someone stopped him.

 

“Eren you look really sick.” It was his boss Pixis. He was old but far from senile and could crack cases in mere hours.

“So sorry boss, I have been sick lately.”

“Well this was bad; take the day off it really is ok.”

“You sure?”

“Yes now go.”

 

Eren trotted along home and was happy to have another day of rest. He almost skipped to his and he noticed Mikasa was gone. He knew that he would really get some sleep then. He put his keys into the door and slowly unlocked them.  
As he made his way to the kitchen something caught his eye. Somebody was here! Eren went to reach for gun when a silky and smooth voice shot out.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

“Levi!”

 

“Surprise brat. Never thought you’d see me again?”

 

Eren was at a loss for words. He looked at this evil mad in front him. The same man that had executed someone even if he just gave the orders. He should call for backup and end   
this now.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Easy I miss you?”

 

“Levi we know you killed him!”

 

“And now what? Will I be arrested?”

 

Levi stood up and inched over to Eren. He noticed how his temples throbbed out of anger and how he was practically gnashing his teeth.

 

“You need to be.”

 

“And why is this hmm?”

 

“Because you are a monster! I hate you and what you’ve done to me!”

 

Erens breathing was getting frantic and his eyes were turning colors. Levi tried not to think about the fact that this was the most intoxicating scene he’s ever be held. So he acted like he usually does: cold, blunt, and maybe dumb.

 

“I guess I am Eren. But I have my reasons.”

 

“Whatever!” Eren huffed

 

Levi took in the suddenly too puffy cheeks with a red tint. He couldn’t resist pinching them, eliciting a hiss from Eren.  
Levi didn’t let go of Erens cheeks. And Eren didn’t jerk away. Instead he had his eyes trained to the ground. He couldn’t look at Levi. He couldn’t face the fact his heart was on a rampage.

 

“Eren look at me.” Levi was using that voice that was way too soft for his character. Well he used it to some of the men he killed but that was beside the point.

 

Eren was being the stubborn shit he was and refusing to meet Levis eyes. So Levi started planting open mouth kisses around Erens mouth. He kissed his eyelids, forehead, cheeks, and nose. By the time he reached the nose Eren was making soft pleas and whimpers.

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren finally caved and looked at Levi. He was suddenly met with a harsh and forceful kiss. He tried pushing him away but it was futile. He was already melting to the kiss, to the tongue tasting him as if he was meant to be there, and to the man making his knees weak. He needed more fight in him.  
Just and to the man making his knees weak. He needed more fight in him.  
Just not today.

After the kiss. This one. Not today. After the kiss. This one. One that would singe him for days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was pushed against a wall as his lips met again with Levis. He had tried to get away and he tried to not succumb to the sweet and tantalizing kisses Levi was giving him. All of his efforts were futile. 

When Levi first crashed their lips together, Eren almost gave in but the ache in his chest made him push Levi away.  


You need to leave.Now."  


"I see no reason why. You miss me and I miss you punk."  


" You don't get it do you? I don't miss you and I've beeen avoiding you. I don't want to see you!"  


" Really. And why are you acting all emotional and resistant now?"  


"Why, you want to know why? I will tell you why. I work my ass off trying to bring justice to this city. I have prided myself on sticking to the rules and never taking shortcuts. And then I had to go and meet you. And now everything I work for is a joke. And I'm living a lie."  
Levi looked at Eren with a bored expression. He knew this would be hard but he didn't know Eren was going to be stubborn about this.  


"Eren please don't tell me you are feeling regret. I though I told you regret wasn't an option.  


" maybe to you it isn't! You're a monster. You take lives as if they are worth nothing. You steal and you cheat. What do you know about justice? What do you know about having to pick up the pieces after something precious is taken from you? Nothing because you are a cold hearted bast.."  


" You have a mighty mouth on you brat." Levi said darkly. " I spared your life didn't i? I could have easily shot you and left you in the street to rot. You could have been nothing more than a meal for all the rodents on the street. I gave you a choice and you made it. Don't back out now because you have to play with the big boys now. I don't want to hear it. You should be greatful!"  


" ha! Greatful you say. Yes Levi I should be greatful, that I let sex cloud my judgement! I allowed you to abuse my vulnerability. I should feel greatful that I got to witness the execution of Reiner Braun. I got to see his last breathe. I got to feel his fear. And I got to sit there PROUDLY with the knowledge that I know who did this. I'm like the proud cheerleader watching her boyfriend score the winning touchdown.I should be happy that the one person I've shown my weakness to is nothing but a monster disguised as a human."  


"You need to stop speaking of things you know nothing about! Levi grabbed Eren by his collar and shoved him against the wall." I can easily kill you now since I'm such a monster."  


Eren was breathing harshly and his heart was beating madly. He was beyond pissed at this situation because with every word spoken Erens heart yelled at him to stop. He knew this was his choice but his pride wouldn't let him give in. He wished things didn't have to be this way. He wished Levi could be that man that he was when he was with Eren all the time. He spent days thinking about nobody but Levi. But the cost was too great.  
Levi wanted to strangle Eren. The idiot was big talk and tough but he didn't even realize the tears coming down his face. Levi spent years picking up the broken pieces of his life. It tooks years to keep this emotionless existence. He hated deaths but that was the life he was given and this is the life he accepted. He was fine until this brat messed up his demeanor. Seeing him only two times before and this brat was messing him up.  


"Since you hate me so much tell me."  
Levi pushed him against the wall harder. There chest were touching and there was no space bewteen them. Both men felt the room getting hotter but neither gave up their position.  


"Wha...what?"  


"I said tell me you hate me. Tell me I have no effect on you. Ill leave you alone and you can continue following my orders miserably."  
Eren couldn't look Levi in the eye. He had been cursed with wearing his emotions on his face. He licked his lips in nervousness. He tried to face Levi and give his answer but he was too weak.  


"I hate you." Eren all but whispered it. Minutes passed by slowly as Levi made no moves to give up his spot. He grabed Erens chin and forced him to look his way. This brat needs to wake up, Levi thought.  


"I can't hear you ,say it louder. And look me in the eye."  
Forced to look at Levi now Eren wanted to give in but he his stubborness wouldn't let him.  


"I hate you."  


"No you don't."  


With that Levi violently smashed his lips against Erens. Eren tried to push him away, but Levi took he hands and placed them firmly by his sides. He forced Erens legs apart and moved between them to keep him in place.  
Eren was freaking out. He tried to move but Levi was being persistant. He didn't want to melt into his kisses like last time, his resolve would waiver and he'd be a joke. But the more he resisted the more he hurt. 

One side would beat out the other and the next few moments would be key to his choice.  
Levi felt his resistence and it pissed him off. He never liked anyone and yet here was trying to get this idiot to realize his feelings. He didn't know why but the idea that Eren might hate him pisses him off. This entire thing pisses him off.  
Levi briefly pulled away and took in Erens face while catching his breathe. The dark flush dressing up his cheeks did nothing to help the situation.  


"Eren."  
"Do you hate me?"  


Eren opened his eyes and at the eyes staring into his soul. As much as he wanted to keep up this act his pride was wavering. Looking Levi dead in the eye:  


"No."  


No more words were spoken as Levi claimed Erens mouth again. He took Erens hands and interlaced them with his and placed them over Erens head. He left a few teasing pecks to Erens increasingsly swollen mouth as if to apologize for the harshness before. Eren slowly parted his lips and gave Levi full access. Levi wasted no time slipping his tongue in swiping his quickly against Erens. He began sucking his tongue elciting small delicious moans from Eren. Their lips were moving and dancing against each other, saying everything they didn't. Eren was melting into the kiss trying to mold his lips as one with Levi.  


Their lips parted only for air. Thoughts were racing through Erens mind even though they were quickly turned back into mush the moment Levi was on him again. The moment Levi released Erens hands, Erens arms were wrapped around Levi pulling him closer. Eren felt calm except for his quickening heart rate. After getting his fill of Levi, Eren pulled away first. He had to figure things out.  


"Levi." He breathed out.  


"Don't ruin the moment brat. If you say something and start another frantic breakdown I will shove your own hands down your throat. And for the record the reason I killed Braun so harshly was because he threatened to take you. And I said I would take care of you, so I took care of it."  


Eren didn't reply he just leaned into Levis neck. He had too many things to process. He couldn't deny his attraction to Levi, afterall he's been the only person who could get past his stubborness.  


Levi began rubbing soothing circles around Erens back. He wished it didn't have to be this hard but he had a job to do and a living to make.and now was not the time for regrets. They would both just have to deal with the cards they've been dealt. They both stared at each other to kiss again when the phone rang. Levi huffed and untangled humself from Eren, answering the phone.  


"Damnit Hanji what?"  


"No I don't feel like it, Hanji I'm in the middle of something important."  


"No fuck you! I'm coming."  


" I have to go now."  


And with that levi was walking out the door.  


"Levi wait!"  


"Um will I see you again?"  


Levi didn't answered but turned back around and gave Eren a chaste kiss. He stroked his cheek in another unfamilar touch of intimacy and affection.  


"Don't tempt me being cute I have to leave. But if its want you want yes. But know what you're getting into Eren."  
And with that Levi left. Eren let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding in. If only Levi knew how Eren was already aware what he was getting into. He knew that the moment his body felt content when it registered Levi in the room. He felt himself smile and put a hand to his swollen mouth. At the same time Levi was scowling until he placed a hand to his tingling lips. 

Damn that Eren Jaeger, he thought. 

In another part of the city.  
" I think you all know why you are here. This king Levi has gone too far. He took away my heir and he humliated him in the process. Now we look weak and the police have taken pity on us. This cannot be pardoned and no amount of money will help. Levi has been running things but we need to remind him of who he really is. We will show this street rat who is in charge. He's weak and my son saw that weakness. We will take advantage of it and use it to draw him in. Then we will take that short bastard and show him true misery. Mark my words, Reiner will be avenged. He will pay for this collossal mistake. And we'll intitate it by taking the only person to ever affect him. Eren Jaeger will be ours."

CURTAIN FADES TO BLACK BITCHES


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Will the be ok or will revenge take out the blooming love

“The city is quiet tonight. It’s always bad news for somebody on nights like tonight” Says one man to his subordinates. They are sitting in an abandoned warehouse fifteen minutes out of town. On the ground lay four men and one woman, cold and covered in their own blood. The leader of the group lets out a puff of smoke as he examines his handiwork. 

 

Everything is going to plan he thought evilly. Tonight will be the night that this area knows who the real king is. 

The door burst open and two more of his men walk in holding a limp figure. The head is covered in a sack with holes cut out for the nose. Blood is slowly dripping out of the sack and on to the ground. The unmoving figure has blood on their shirt presumably his own. If it wasn’t for the faint moving of his belly the person could be considered dead. Even before the sack is removed he looks pathetic.

“Set him down in this chair and tie him up.”

 

They follow the orders tying the hands together, the ankles together and wrapping rope around his chest and trapping his arms in further. The leader walks smugly over to the defenseless figure and yanks off the sack. He examines his captured goods and the smug look graces his face again. He stands facing the figure and slaps him as hard as he can. 

The slap echoes in the quiet room and the slumped figure moves. He’s slapped two more time before he comes back fully.   
One by one eye opens up slowly. Confusion and pain are etched immediately into his eyes. As memories and current situations register in his brain he becomes more alert and attempts to shoot up, but the pain and the rope prevent him from moving. He’s still bleeding and all he wants to do is go back to sleep. He doesn’t know why he’s here or why he’s ties up. His eyes finally register the man standing in front of him looking at him as if he’s pure scum. The man seems oddly familiar but he can’t place a name. He looks around and makes out more figures in the dark. I know this place thinks the captive. His eyes rest on the cold bodies strewn across the floor. Anger and grief well up inside of him and his glare returns to the asshole smiling down at him. If he wasn’t injured and restricted he’d beat this man to death. He knows he’s seen the bodies and he’s smiling. What the fuck does the person want? And why would he kill them?

 

“I see confusion etched across your face boy. Sit tight a few more minutes and then we will have some real fun.”

 

“I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. Why did you kill them? Are you stupid?

“No but you are! Didn’t your parents ever teach you to stay away from the wrong crowd…Eren Jaeger?”

And suddenly everything made sense…..

 

A few hours earlier

“Hey Eren we are all going out after work are you coming?

“No Marco I’m just going to head home. Get some rest.”

“No problem. See you tomorrow!”

 

Eren felt a little bad about lying to his trusted colleague/friend. He was going home, but it wasn’t to go to sleep. Levi was supposed to come over and he didn’t want to be late or miss it. 

Eren hadn’t completely warmed up to this idea of looking the other way, but Levi made it hard to dislike him. It had been three months since the argument in his house and Levi had taken over everything. He tried unsuccessfully two more times to kick Levi away because of guilt and stubbornness but Levi wasn’t even listening to him. His tries were always proven useless because they somehow ended up in bed, naked, boneless, and covered in love bites. 

Levi had a way of literally pounding out all his fears and insecurities. He knew exactly where to bite where his neck was the most sensitive. He knew exactly how much teasing it would take for him to be hard. He knew exactly where to curl his hands and make Eren beg for more. And more is what he always got. Levi had a way of being rough with his thrust yet caring in the way he left gentle open mouth kisses on lips, cheeks, and neck. He knew how to make Erens toes curl in passion and leave him spent and exhausted.

 

He also spoiled Eren for no reason. He’d beg him not to but Levi refused to listen. In the matter of two months he had seen more of his state and surrounding areas than he would have ever seen on his own. He also could put top chefs to shame with his cooking. He’d buy him clothes and demand Eren wear them when they see each other and there was the one time he broke his phone and a new one was at his doorstep the next morning. Levi tried to buy a car but Eren put his foot down. He thought Levi was trying to buy him blind but he found out this is how Levi shows his affection. It’s still taking some getting used to but Erens managing.

 

Most of the people who worked for Levi knew Eren by face. Despite being a detective nobody taunted him, fearing punishment from their boss. The two cops who taunted Eren before had been the example. Levi kept true to his word about taking care of Eren and he couldn’t deny that his feelings had grown dangerously.  
Nobody in his life knew about Levi except his best friend Armin. He was the only one he could trust to not say anything or to judge him. He was also a great person to vent to.

Also Levi had also helped him on cases to make him feel better about this deal. He knew where people could be found and he knew how to obtain things without getting Eren in trouble. If not for the whole he kills people in the underground and being this whole mafia boss situation, Levi would be the boyfriend most only dream about.

 

Eren was lost in thought thinking about Levi all the way home. He rushed in to shower, clean up, and start dinner. It was 6:30 and Levi was due at 7:30. Eren hummed while cooking the pasta and chopping up the ingredients for a salad. For some reason he felt like a blushing schoolgirl. He had knots in stomach and he guessed he was really excited about seeing Levi.

 

When 7:45 hit and still no Levi and Eren got worried. He contemplated calling when his phone started ringing.

“Levi where are you? It’s not like you to be late.”

“I know Eren.” Levi sighed

Eren? Levi usually calls him brat and rarely calls him Eren unless it’s serious.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, but I can’t make it tonight. I’m sorry Eren.”

“O, ok. Should we reschedule?” Eren asked hopefully.  
…

“Levi?”

“Eren I have to go.”

“Ok, be careful Levi.”  
….

“Eren know that you do mean a lot to me.”

“Wait Levi!”

The phone flashed the big “end” sign signaling the call was over. Eden didn’t understand why Levi suddenly cancelled or why he was acting so weird. He also couldn’t help the small ache that formed in his heart of not seeing Levi and of not knowing what was going on. The knots in his stomach tightened and he feared something bad was going to happen. He tried to distract himself by eating and watching movies, but his night was ruined. Eren drooped into the kitchen like a sad child and cleaned up. 

 

He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and didn’t notice the shadows creeping out his window.

 

Suddenly a loud crack was heard and before Eren could blink pain shot through his hand and up his arm. He felt the warm and sticky blood dripping and quickly ran to get his gun. Another round of shots hit inside his house and he had to drop to the ground to avoid being hit. He rolled and used his elbows to pull him forwards and away from the kitchen. When he reached the living room, he stumbled up and ran towards his drawer with his weapon when he realized the front door was open. Before he could react pain smacked him in the head and he saw darkness.

 

Currently.

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you to stay away from the wrong crowd…Eren Jaeger?”

Erens eyes widened as he put pieces together.

“Am I here because of Levi?”

“Bingo, wow you really are a detective huh?”

Mocking laughter rang throughout the room making Eren see red.

 

“What the fuck do you want with us?”

“I want my son back, but thanks to your little fuck buddy that will never happen.”

The laughter stopped as quickly as it came. Looking at the man Eren could now see the features clearly.

“You’re Reiners dad.” It wasn’t a question.

“Bingo again, gosh I should really give you a prize. But we’ll wait. I’m sure he’ll realize everything and come run in and save you like the bitch he’s become.”

 

“IF YOU LAY A HAND...”

Eren didn’t finish because he was kicked right in the face. The sound of something hitting the floor echoed in the room. That something was Erens tooth and his mouth was now bleeding. Eren wanted to throw up from the metallic taste but held it in trying to retain his pride. He kept his glare at Reiner’s dad and wished he could wipe that smirk off his face. 

The man was raising his foot again when the door bust open and shots were fired. Two men crumpled to the ground and in walked a very pissed off Levi followed by Hanji and two more men.

Reiners dad bust out into a grin when Levi came in.

“O Levi you decided to join us!”

Erens heart beat madly when he saw Levi. He wanted to run into his arms and leave never looking back. Levi was pointing his gun at his captor with the deadliest look Eren ever seen. It made him shiver. In the coldest voice devoid of any emotion Levi spoke finally.

“Let him go and I will give you a swift death.”

“And if I don’t?”

Two more shots rang out as two more men crumpled to the ground.

“And that was for killing my men that were stationed here. Now let him go.”

Reiner’s dad never stopped smiling as he walked closer to Eren.

“Say Levi how did you get here so swiftly? I barely had anytime to play with Eren before you interrupted us.”

All was silent in the room of the remaining people. All eyes were on Levi as he looked completely unfazed and his eyes seemed to have gone darker and colder.

 

“I knew what you were up to the moment you plotted against me. You and your son are stupid for thinking you would ever get over on me. I have men everywhere and I knew exactly what you were planning. So I used the boy to lead me to you. And after I finish with you nobody will ever defy me again.”  
Levis words shot through Eren like another bullet. How could he just say those things with no emotion?

“YOU USED ME?”

Levi looked at Eren gaze unchanged. Eren flinched as his heart broke.

“I needed to get to him. You were my only way.”

“So all this time I’ve been nothing more than a tool?”

“I did what had to be done.”

Eren could no longer face Levi and turned his head. Even Hanji looked heartbroken. Reiner’s dad was laughing at the entire scene.

 

“O this is better than I thought! Levi you sly devil you. Using this precious boy for your own gain. I knew you were really a bastard at heart but damn. I guess you won’t mind me killing him like you did my boy would you?”

 

Everything seems to move in slow motion as multiple gun shots rang throughout the air. In less than 30 seconds two more people were dead and one critically injured. Amongst the three, one green eyed innocent angel lay slumped over his seat bleeding.

The last thing Eren heard was someone screaming his name and something salty and wet getting into his mouth and rubbing all over his cheeks.

......

 

A month later and one short man with black hair, pale skin, and formally emotionless eyes lay right next to a warm body. For a month he refused to move. His work had to be taken over by Hanji and he had to meet many people he didn’t care to remember. One being a raven haired woman whose glare matched his own. The other a crying blond hair kid looking mess.

 

He refused to move even when being threatened. Everyone wanted information and none was ever given.

” We are sorry sir but he’s in a coma. He was shot in the arm, he lost a tooth, and he suffered a severe concussion. And none of this helps with the bullet lodged in his leg. He almost bled to death had he gotten treated any later.”

For the first two weeks being clean was all but forgotten. Levi barely left Erens side and had to endure meeting those close to him. If Hanji hadn’t bought him clothes he would have decomposed by now. He was never one for tears but they found their way to his eyes since that night. He never had regrets till that night. He should have never used him. He should have told him he wasn’t just a tool. And now he may lose the one person who makes him feel. The only one who warms his cold heart?

Three weeks pass and green eyes open slowly back to the world.

Levi is at his side grabbing his hand and going almost hysterical. Eren looks at him with a flurry of emotions. Confusion, anger, and understanding. Suddenly he’s yelling calling   
Levi a traitor, a bastard, a cold hearted monster, and Levi has to be escorted from the room. He isn’t allowed back for a week. Only family could go in.

 

In the fourth week Levi barges in and kicks everybody out. He closes and locks the door He is almost met with more screams but is cut off with a forceful kiss.

Eren feels like he’s back at his house after his breakdown and Levi kisses him senseless. He wants to fight and kick him away but he can’t. He’s melting into the kiss and tears are pouring down his face. The kiss is sloppy and full of passion. The way they grab onto each other is sure to leave a bruise.   
Eren is pushed backwards onto the bed as Levi begins removing their clothing. He places more hard kisses to Eren and rubs his crotch to life. No words are spoken as Levi grabs the lotion by the bed and spreads Erens legs. Eren still feels a little weak and shaky but lust has taken over his thoughts.

 

Levi surprises Eren by leaving small kisses across his body and landing at his erection. Instead of licking it his tongue hits something else.  
Erens hands finds Levis head immediately as Levi licked his hole. They had never done anything so vile and Eren figured this was Levis way of giving his all to him. Levi licked up and down and pushed his tongue in. he moved it in and out and added fingers that he lubed with lotion. Erens hands on his head tightened and his heartbeat begin racing. Levi mercilessly moved his tongue and hands in and out of Erens hole stretching him and hitting his spot until Eren climaxed violently on him.

 

But Levi wasn’t done.

He removed his clothing and spread the lotion over his erection and looked at Eren who looked done. He stroked his length till he was hard again and kissed his breathless. He aligned his erection in and pushed in slowly making them both grown in pleasure and continent. They both missed this; a month is far too long. Levi wastes no time ricking back into Eren with every bit of animalistic harshness as ever. Erens heartbeat is driving the monitor crazy and he’s in a daze. His eyes look like they are rolling to the back of his head and moans continue to leave his lips. Levi silences them with another kiss and socks into him until they both finish off together.

 

Eren is a mess and covered in cum and sweat. Levi is a mess and his insides are on fire. He stumbles into the bathroom for some towels and then cleans them both off.

He redresses Eren and himself and lies down next to him in bed. Neither speaks for awhile until Eren says what’s on his mind.

 

“I’m still mad at you!”

“Eren don’t you remember what I told you before I hung up that day?”

“No!”

“You really are a brat. I said you mean a lot to me. Were you even listening?”

“Yes, but what about everything you said that night. And the way you looked at me.”

“For a top notch detective who has acted out scenes to get people to confess or to calm down you sure are stupid at reading this situation. I had to do what I needed to make sure   
he would be caught. You were only supposed to be kidnapped but you weren’t supposed to end up in a fucking coma.”

“But why would you let me believe I was just a tool? Why would you let him take me?”

“Eren this was a matter of life or death.”

Eren was silent and thoughts were running rampant. He wanted to believe him but ever since Levi came into his life, there had been nothing but trouble.

“Levi it seems that every time we interact I get hurt. I don’t know if I can do this anymore?”

 

Eren fought the tears in his eyes and looked away from Levi. He was pretty sure his feelings ran deep but this was too much. He was bought back from his thoughts when a hand found his chin and yanked him to face Levi in the eyes.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you go Eren.”

“Why not? I won’t tell. Threes no need to keep a tab on me.”

 

“You are an idiot if you think I’m going to let some brat I fell in love with leave me.”

Erens eyes widened as the words sunk in. there was no way.

“You what!”

“I said I love you did I stutter.”

 

Eren was speechless at the mafia boss. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and forget everything. But he didn’t know if he could deal with everything that involved Levi.  
His answer was decided for him when strong arms pulled him chest to chest and lips pressed against his own.

“I said I’ll take care of you and I don’t back down from promises.”

 

Eren didn’t reply. Instead he just let himself be lost to everything but the man holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a fic. Finally!  
> Thanks to all who left kudos or comments
> 
> Also nightcrwler554, AuraFelix, and CoCoKrispies for helping me out!


	5. surprise

Since i really liked this story andyou guys did too I'm going to do an epilogue! I'll try and write something semi realistic but I'm a sucker for happy endings so when i plan and put it together I shall have it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a one shot. I don't know how I feel about my life. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
